


Day 8: Blood/Gore

by Walking_Disaster



Series: Kinktober2018 WD [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, NSFW, Post-Canon, dub con, kinktober18, reaper doesnt remember of being Gabe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Scritto per il kinktober18, ottavo giorno. Pairing: Reaper/Soldier (post-canon), prompt: blood/gore.





	Day 8: Blood/Gore

“E quindi, Morrison... tu ed io, come ai vecchi tempi.”   
La voce era smorzata, modificata da quella maschera che Reaper portava sempre. Jack Morrison – Soldier 76 – aveva paura di vedere cosa ci fosse sotto, ormai. Quale nulla l'avrebbe accolto, al posto del volto della persona che un tempo era stato il suo mondo.   
“Abbiamo recuperato i progetti di Moira. Angela ha sviluppato--”, Reaper gli diede un pugno ed il sapore del sangue esplose in bocca al vecchio soldato. Ansimò, col collo piegato all'indietro. Ci volle qualche istante perché riuscisse a raddrizzarsi, legato com'era, polsi e caviglie, a quella rozza sedia di legno. Sputò un grumo di saliva rossa, col sangue che gli colava lungo il mento volitivo.   
“Tu, vecchio, povero ingenuo, pensi che possa interessarmi? Pensi che potrei volerlo far tornare?!”, sibilò. Sembrava un grottesco serpente a sonagli bianco e nero, che lo fissava con quelle orbite della maschera vuote e soffiava.   
“Non parlare di Gabe come se tu non fossi lui, stronzo che non sei altro.”   
“Io non sono lui! Gabriel Reyes è morto e sepolto!”, gridò quella creatura, agganciando le dita attorno alla sua gola. Le ultime falangi si arcuavano ed indurivano, diventando artigli. Jack non si sarebbe stupito se avesse trovato delle zanne, nella sua bocca. Se ancora ne aveva una, si intendeva.   
Reaper strinse e Jack annaspò, la vena al centro della fronte che cominciava a pulsare. Si divincolava disperatamente, in cerca d'aria. Quando poté respirare di nuovo, tossì ed ansimò, gli occhi lucidi che bruciavano come se ci avessero infilato del sale.   
“Ti ostini a cercare qualcosa che non esiste più, Morrison. Tu non avrai più le sue mani su di te, non ti bacerà più come se fossi il senso della sua vita insulsa e non ti scoperà più come se volesse farti sputare la merda dalla bocca.”, ringhiò, ad un passo dal viso congestionato di Soldier. Gli occhi azzurri cercarono uno scorcio, una crepa – anche solo un misero foro, ma la maschera non permetteva di vedere nulla.   
“Tuttavia, se è questo che ti manca – scopare, intendo, sono una creatura generosa e posso ovviare al problema.” ed il tono era stucchevole, ora.  
Le parole di Reaper colarono giù per la spina dorsale di Jack, facendolo deglutire rumorosamente. Aveva ricevuto molte sconfitte, anche qualche umiliazione. Però mai avrebbe pensato di trovarsi in una situazione del genere, un giorno.   
“...cosa?”   
“Ho ancora la sua faccia. Con un po' d'impegno da parte tua, sono sicuro che riuscirà a piacerti.”, suggerì Reaper. E poi fece ciò che Jack temeva e bramava allo stesso tempo: si tolse la maschera e la lasciò cadere. Emise un verso che non aveva idea potesse produrre, quando il volto di quello che un tempo era stato Gabe gli venne mostrato. Aveva dei grotteschi occhi rossi, il volto era ancora gravemente sfigurato, ma la pelle era molto più chiara di un tempo e la barba era spruzzata di bianco. Nonostante tutto, era indubitabilmente Gabriel.   
“Ti prego...”, mormorò, la vista offuscata dalle lacrime. E cosa pregava? Chi pregava? Non ne aveva idea, ma più di una volta quella fede da povero folle era stato tutto ciò che gli era rimasto.   
“Sei già così impaziente? Vedo che impari in fretta.”, la voce, per quanto rimanesse ancora roca e poco naturale, era più limpida senza la maschera ad attutirla. Davanti agli occhi di Jack, dopo anni, c'era Gabe.   
La maglia fu rapidamente ridotta a brandelli dalle unghiate della creatura, che poi lasciò cadere a terra e ghignò. Un secondo dopo, un altro cazzotto colpì Jack in pieno volto e il rivolo di sangue che cominciò a venire giù dal sopracciglio venne catturato dalla lingua, umida, ma non calda, di Reaper. Sembrava ispida, come quella dei gatti, e gli raggiunse l'occhio, che Jack fu costretto a chiudere.   
“Ti piacerà.”, disse di nuovo, leccandosi le labbra in modo osceno. Gli artigli si piantarono nel petto di Jack, che gridò contro le labbra di Reaper, che stava imponendo un bacio, praticamente stuprandogli la bocca, col sapore di sangue ancora presente. Quando la mano libera si strinse sulla patta dei pantaloni e un bacio lo raggiunse al lato del collo – dolce in modo orribile –, Jack comprese: l'aspettava qualcosa molto più terribile e allo stesso tempo desiderabile della morte. E quando si sentì gemere, inorridì, perché Reaper aveva ragione: gli sarebbe piaciuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Link ai prompt: http://a-walking----disaster.tumblr.com/post/178612329939/kinktober-2018


End file.
